


What in the hell was that?

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas is worried about Alex when he doesn´t reply to his text about their lunch date, so he decides to visit his work, not knowing what he will find there.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	What in the hell was that?

**Author's Note:**

> @majorgenerallaffy requested a Jamilton fic with "It´s me. it´s me! Stop!" so this happened :)  
> I wanted to write this so much sooner, but those last days were a bit... eventful

Thomas frowns, when he looks at his phone and sees that Alex still hasn´t texted him back. Normally the other man always replies in an instant, but it has been over an hour now since Thomas has sent the text. With a sigh he gets up and makes his way to the building next door, where his husband works, to pick him up for their lunch date. He nods in greeting at Alexander´s co-workers and makes small talk with Eliza in the elevator, who tells him that she hasn´t seen Alex all morning. This causes Thomas to frown once more, because that doesn´t sound like him at all. He can´t help but feel a bit worried as he walks down the hallway to Alex´s office and knocks on the door. His unease grows even more when he doesn´t get a reply, so he knocks again, but Alex still doesn´t answer the door, so he slowly opens it.

Thomas lets out a sigh of relief when he finds Alex sitting at his desk, his head in his arms. The younger man appears to be sleeping and Thomas smiles down at him and takes his phone out of the pocket of his suit pants to take a picture, so that he can tease Alex later for sleeping at the job. After he has snapped a few photos, he walks around the table to wake Alex up. He gently shakes his shoulder, whispering a soft “Alex, time to wake up.”, but the younger man doesn´t stir.

“Hey, Alex, wake up.”, Thomas says again, a worried undertone in his voice.

This time Alex lets out a groan and screws up his face in distaste, his eyes still pressed close. Thomas chuckles softly and raises his hand to pet his husband´s hair, but he shies away from the touch, his eyes darting around the room in panic. He doesn´t seem to notice Thomas and flinches again when he reaches for him. Thomas´ heart drops in his chest in fear, as Alex tries to fight him off, which causes him to fall off the chair. Even as he´s lying on the ground, he is lashing out and Thomas can feel panic rising inside of him.

“It´s me! It´s me! Stop!”, Thomas says, trying to sound calm, but there is a slight edge in his voice.

Finally, Alex´s eyes seem to clear, and he looks around the room, the confusion clear in his face.

“Thomas?”, Alex asks tentatively, and he nods.

“Yeah it´s me, baby. What the hell was that?”

His heart is still beating far too fast and the anxiety isn´t entirely gone yet. Alex shrugs and holds out his hand for Thomas to help him to his feet.

“I think I was having a nightmare when you woke me up.”

Thomas lets out a hum and brushes a strand of Alex´s hair behind his ear, his hand still shaking a bit. As he touches Alex´s skin he notices how hot it is and moves to press the back of his hand against Alex´s forehead, who frowns at him.

“I think you´re running a fever. I´m bringing you home.”

Alex shakes his head and slips out of Thomas´ arms, returning to his desk.

“No. I can work.”

A sigh escapes Thomas as he regards his husband with a stern look.

“Alex, when I came in you were sleeping. That doesn´t look like working to me.”

The younger man crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts.

“I can work now.”

“You´re shivering.”

“It´s cold in here.”

Thomas just shakes his head.

“It´s summer, and the air condition is broken. It´s stiflingly hot in here.”

Alex´s shoulders slump in resignation and for a moment it looks like he´s about to start crying.

“I don´t wanna be sick.”, he mumbles, and Thomas gives him a sad smile.

“I know baby, but let me get you home and you´re gonna be fit in no time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Alex holds out his hands again and Thomas pulls him to his feet, wrapping his arms around him. He presses a kiss to the top of his head and Alex slumps against him, trusting Thomas to hold him up. They stay like this for some time, until Thomas gently pushes Alex away.

“Come, at home in bed is a lot more comfortable for this, don´t you think?”

Alex lets out a noncommitting noise, but follows Thomas out of the office, nonetheless. They meet Eliza outside again, who promises Alex to let Washington know that he´s going home. Inside of the elevator Alex lets himself fall against Thomas, who wraps his arms around the smaller man. Alex mumbles something, but it´s too muffled by Thomas´ shirt for him to understand.

“What was that baby?”, he asks, and Alex lets out a groan.

“I said, I think my head is trying to kill me.”

“Well then be glad that I´m getting you home.”

Alex lets out a huff.

“You woke me up, so it´s your fault that I´m having that headache right now.”

Thomas shakes his head and pushes Alex out of the elevator.

“You can be glad that you´re sick, otherwise you´d be in trouble.”

Alex chuckles, but almost immediately his face screws up in pain and he touches his forehead. He looks up at Thomas with a helpless expression and the older man wraps his arm around Alex´s back, guiding him outside.

“We´ll be home soon and there you can take painkillers.”

They are both quiet on their way to Thomas´ car and as soon as they get inside, Alex grabs Thomas´ sweater from the backseat and puts it on. Even with the sweater on he is shivering though, and Thomas can´t help glancing over at him from time to time on their way home.

As they walk up to their front door, Thomas tells Alex to go lay down in their bedroom, while he gets some meds for him. Instead of a smartass remark like normally, Alex just gives him a grateful smile and does as he´s told, which tells Thomas how bad he is really feeling. Thomas hurries to gather all the medication Alex might need, as well as some tea, before he makes his way to the bedroom. He finds Alex asleep on top of the covers and quietly puts the tray he was carrying down on the bedside table. Then he goes and closes the curtains, before moving back to the bed. Thomas carefully shifts Alex around so that he can cover him with the blanket and just as he thinks that he has managed to do so without waking Alex up, the younger man opens his eyes and blinks up at him.

“You promised to cuddle with me.”, Alex mumbles, and Thomas gives him a warm smile.

“Of course, baby.”

He slips underneath the cover next to Alex, who instantly pulls him closer. Thomas presses a kiss to Alex´s forehead and Alex lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes.

“Being sick sucks, but it does less so when you are here.”, Alex says quietly.

“I did promise you in sickness and in health, even though you are a pain in the ass in both.”

Alex lets out a huff.

“You are worse.”

“Sleep now. I thought you have a headache.”

For a moment Thomas thinks Alex is going to fight him on that again, but he remains silent, so Thomas allows himself to relax too, gently stroking Alex´s hair, while he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! I hope you liked it! Pls let me know in the comments if you did!  
> You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)


End file.
